marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 1 181
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** * ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Other Characters: * * Taxi driver * * * Gladys Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** The Regency, movie theater *** Midtown **** ***** *** **** ***** boarding house * * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Letters (story pages): Saladino (uncredited) page 1, Heinl pages 2-17. * The movie that the Beast and Wonder Man are watching at the beginning of the story is The Adventures of Robin Hood starring Erroll Flynn. The splash page uses a rare instance of Jack Kirby's photo-collage technique in which real photos (in this case, a still from the film) are inserted into the comic book artwork. * In hindsight, it's quite ironic that two of the heroes who raise objections to Gyrich's demand are Iron-Man and Quicksilver. They each voice the opinion that the Avengers is an elite force and cannot trust simply anyone to become a member. The irony is that both Iron-Man and Quicksilver will go on to betray the team in future stories. Quicksilver becomes a villain again in West Coast Avengers Annual Vol 1 1. Iron-Man is revealed to be Kang's sleeper agent in "the Crossing" storyline (even though this was retconned.) * This is the second time someone has claimed to be Wanda and Pietro's father. The first was the Whizzer in Giant-Size Avengers #1. * This issue also contains an advert for Hostess Cupcakes featuring the . * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info. This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * As noted in Brian Cronin's Comics Should Be Good column on this issue, the plot point concerning the Falcon joining the team is based on a misconception of the Equal Opportunity Employment act. Equal Opportunity means that willing applicants for jobs be given equal consideration regardless of their race. The idea that the Falcon MUST join the Avengers (especially given that he has not applied for membership and later expresses reluctance at the prospect of joining them) to fill a quota is not true to life. * The events of this issue will later factor into a future story arc concerning Hank Pym's breakdown and betrayal of the team (in # 213 - 230). In #227, Pym will confess to a psychiatrist that being cut from the Avengers while the Wasp was retained for active membership was a major blow to his self-esteem and contributed to his eroding mental state. * Similarly, while Hawkeye is removed from the active roster, he will continue to be a regular character in the series and his bitterness over being cut will be an ongoing storyline until #189, when he achieves employment elsewhere. | Trivia = * This is the first appearance of Scott Lang, who will become the new Ant-Man in his next appearance in Marvel Premiere #47. | Recommended = | Links = *https://www.cbr.com/avengers-equal-opportunity-employers/ }}